Introducing New Friends V2
by blasterdramon
Summary: Rewind. Let's see this story go in a different way. Please review this story or Private Message me on your opinion.
1. Start of a New Adventure

A/N: Yo everyone, before the story starts, I'd like to say that maybe rewriting this story might be a good idea, because I know better ways of writing this. So, I give you a heads up on what to expect. A lot of different things. Let's get into it, remember that the sovereign are always watching.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything already created and mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1

Start of a New Adventure

A robin was chirping outside of Max's window. The thirteen year old boy woke up, his grey/black hair covering his eyes and he thought, _maybe I should get my bangs cut._

A man's voice inside of his head then said, _nah, your hair, like your father's is one of a kind. Not many people have that kind naturally._

_True. _Max replied. He then got out of his bed and took out his school uniform from his dresser. He then went into his room's bathroom, which was one out of the two in the entire house. He then took a quick shower and got dressed. He looked in his mirror," Alright," he said," how am I going to do this? Hey, how've you been doing? No. So, I heard your mom's a model. No, that'll make me sound like a creep. That's it, I'll just ask her. Today's the last day of school before the summer break. But what if she says 'no?' Man this is tough. Rika's just _so_ pretty. What do you think Matrix?"

The voice in his head, Matrix, replied," Just go with the flow. Also, you'll be late if you don't hurry."

"What! Why didn't you stop me while I was talking? At least give me a warning. We're a team you know." Max then grabbed his school bag and went out of his room. His adopted father, thirty year old, Reid Takiyama, was sitting at the table. Reid had curly, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wa wearing a black tee, blue jeans and white running shoes considering that his job as an NCIS Special Agent involved running. Max grabbed an apple and Reid saw that he was rushing," You'd better hurry."

Max told him," Don't worry, I can get there in like, five minutes on my bike. And I have ten before class starts. See ya at HQ after school." As Max got out the front door after putting in his shoes and grabbing his keys and helmet, Reid had a sarcastic grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Max got on his black 2004 Harley and started it up. He then put on his helmet and swung his bag over his shoulder and drove to his school. He was able to get the school to allow him to drive his bike to school as long as it doesn't disturb the peace of the learning environment. Max knew that the moment that he steps in the school, the girls would start looking at him. That type of popularity is something that he doesn't really enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Rika Nonaka, a thirteen year old student in her school. She had her ginger hair that would normally go down to her shoulders in her normal spiky ponytail style. She too had a school uniform on.<p>

A/N: Don't really know what her uniform is like. And I know that Rika's school is pretty much girls only, but in my story, boys _and_ girls go to it. Thank goodness that this is fanfiction.

She was standing out front of the school's entrance, waiting for someone. Just then, she heard a girl's voice," Rika!" She looked to see her friend, Heather, walking up to her. Heather had short chestnut hair and wore a golden heart locket that belonged to her late grandmother. She then asked Rika," Why you waiting here?"

"No reason." Rika answered.

"Yea right." Heather said," Maybe you're waiting for Max 'lone wolf' Takiyama to get here." She whispered into Rika's ear.

"Yea right. Like I have interest in a boy like him." Rika replied. However, the slight blush she had while saying it didn't help. The two girls then heard an engine and Max on his motorcycle drove into the parking lot. He then got off and took off the visored helmet, his hair falling onto his shoulders. Max then looked towards Rika and Heather," We got about five minutes before class starts."

"Right." The two girls said at once. The three of them walked to class, mainly because they all have the same classes in the morning.

A/N: Before I continue, let me say that I did _a lot _of research. If only I study like that.

They got to their class, however, everyone were spread across the room. Asked one of her friends, a petite blunette girl, what's going on," Yo Miu, what's going on?"

"Huh? Oh, Heather. Teach hasn't gotten here yet." Miu replied.

"But Mr. Brown hasn't been late before, as far as I know of course." Max said.

"Since when were you a chatty one?" Rika asked.

"Quess I'm having a good hair day." He said sarcastically.

"Well, I heard from a kid who lives near him that a strange tremor occurred last night." Miu told them.

"I think I felt that too. Earthquake probably? Nah, couldn't be." Max then said. A man then walked into the room, average in height with short brown hair, Mr. Brown. The teacher then sat at his desk," Alright, free time is over, you can sit now. I'm sure that you're all wondering what happened. Well last night a minor tremor cause some glass to fall on my floor and I had to carefully clean it up before I got ready for work. But, it's fixed now. Luckily the china set that my mother sent to me from America during her trip is still in tact." Everyone then sat down and class began.

* * *

><p>"Yay! Lunchtime." Heather say as she pulled out her lunch. She, along with Max, Rika and Miu, after saying thanks, started eating. Max then glanced at Rika to his left," Say, Rika. I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" Rika, who was drinking water at the time, spat on Heather, who was sitting in front of her," Sorry Heather. Anyway, no, I actually don't have anything planned. I mean, my mom is coming home from a trip. But besides that, nothing really though. Why, you asking me out of something?"<p>

"You could say that. So?" Max asked.

"I guess, I'll say yes." Rika answered.

"It's a date then. How does eight sound?" Max then said.

"Good enough for me." Rika answered.

"Aww. Rika's first date. Tip though, the cutter, the better." Heather added.

"Very funny." Rika replied.

* * *

><p>Max arrived at the NCIS Japan office, at first a person would think that it was a regular warehouse, but Max went up to the door and put his right eye in front of a small device next to the door. A blue laser scanner it and the door opened. Max then went into the elevator that was behind the door and went up a floor to the squad room. When the elevator stopped and opened to a room where there were multiple cubicles, each having an agent in them, usually awake, but every office had that one person who wasn't surprisingly slacking. Theirs was NCIS Special Agent Jesse Jackson, who was asleep.<p>

A/N: Don't ask.

Jessie was twenty-five year old man and a member of Baron Matsanka's team. Jessie had short black hair and was wearing a suit and tie. Max then went up to Jessie and slid his feet off of his desk," Stay awake Jessie, it's bad enough that you got caught with that suspect last week."

Jessie woke up and defended," Remember, she came onto me."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Be lucky that she wasn't armed." Said a female voice. Jessie and Max looked to see that it was their other team mate, Crystal Peterson, a twenty-three year old female agent that had black hair that went to her upper back. She was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. Crystal was helpful to the team more than she may think because she, being half American, can help the team as a translator during certain situations. Crystal took her seat in front of Jessie's desk.

A/N: The desks are like the ones from the show NCIS.

Max then went to his desk next to Crystal. To Max's left was Reid in his desk. Max then mentioned," By the way Reid, I'm gonna need an escort for tonight."

"What sort of escort?" Reid asked.

"The escort for my date tonight." Max answered.

"Sweet, it's bout time you asked her." Jessie said.

"Now, the real question, what to wear?" Crystal then added.

* * *

><p>"Hi mom. Welcome home." Rika told her mother. Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, whom Rika was never surprised to be a model. She had dirty blonde hair and was twenty-eight years old, so she was pretty young, which makes sense because she had Rika when she was eighteen. However, despite the fact she wasn't around a lot and had her mother take care if Rika while she's away, Rika knows that her mother tries to do her best to provide for them. Rumiko then went into one of the bags that she brought in," Now, I don't know if this would help anything, but I got you this." She then pulled out a wrapped box like object and gave it to Rika, who then unwrapped it. Rika then saw an old photo of her when she was young with her mother and father. Rika then smiled," Thanks mom."<p>

"I'm sure that your father would want you to have it." Rumiko replied.

"By the way mom, there's something I want to tell you and grandma." Rika then told her mother.

"And that would be?" Rumiko asked.

"I told you guys about that boy who recently started coming to my school, right?" Rika asked.

"I believe you did." Rika's grandmother, Seiko Hata, a forty-nine year old woman, answered.

"Well, he sort of. Asked me out." Rika told them.

"Really? Hey ma, I think I'll need a fan." Rumiko replied," I mean, congrats, but I haven't even met him."

Rika then reassured her," Trust me, he's a great guy. He's smart, handsome, occasionally funny. Pretty much what I want in a guy. Now, I want to ask you, what should I wear?"

"Where is it?" Rumiko asked.

"Don't know." Rika then said. The phone then rang, Rika answered it to find Max at the other end," Hey Rika, it's me, Max."

"How'd you get my number?" Rika asked.

"Let's just say I just lost about five minutes of my life that I'm sure I can get back and learned to use a phone book. Anyways, I called to tell you that the place I thought of going to is just casual. It's a small diner, but it's either that or an Italian restaurant." He answered.

"What's wrong with Italian?" Rika asked.

"It makes me a little, you know." Max answered.

"Alright, wait, aren't you half Italian?" Rika replied.

A/N: Irony.

"Yep. Then again, I'm fine with pizza. Nevermind, you still good." Max asked her.

"Oh yea. Most certainly. See you soon." Rika answered.

"See ya." Max said as he hung up. Rika then set the phone down and went right to the room to get ready.

A/N: Might need to do some copy, paste and cut.

She got out her usual outfit, a turquoise-turtle necked T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, short button-fly blue jeans, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and belt. She saw her D-Ark on her nightstand, and she wondered if she should take it. Even though their partners are in the DigiWorld, she kept her D-Ark, just in case. Rika then thought, _knowing Renamon, she would say I should take it. So, I will. At least we'll be together spiritually._ She then got ready for a night she'll probably never forget.


	2. Truths are Revealed

A/N: Sup guys, before the chapter starts, I'd like to say that I'm making this fanfiction on google docs, so don't worry if the chapters are being posted so quickly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Digimon or NCIS franchises in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 2

Truths are Revealed

Max was on his way home from the office when he got a call on the Bluetooth built into his motorcycle helmet, it was Reid calling from his cell phone," Hey Max, Ned just called, he says that a strange digital energy is coming from a nearby park, you should check it out. It might be a lead about him."

"Alright Reid, where's the park?" Max asked.

"Don't know exactly, but you can see the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building pretty easily." Reid told him.

"Alright, I think I've seen it before. See ya when I get home." Max said.

"Alright, just hurry to get ready for your date." Reid said as he hung up. Max then rode towards the park. However, he soon had to park about a block to two blocks away to lower suspicions. Max was walking around the corner when a boy ran into him. The boy had lightly tanned skin, light brown hair, and light red eyes. He wore a blue hooded shirt over a white tee, with long gray shorts, yellow wristbands on his hands, green converse sneakers, and yellow goggles on his head. Max didn't notice that a certain item that he had in the pocket of the pants he changed into after he got home from school and before he went to the HQ. Max also had a red tee and black motorcycle jacket on. The boy got up and said," Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Name's Takato. Takato Matsuki. What's yours?"

"Max Takiyama." Max answered, he then remembered why he's there," Sorry, but I have somewhere to be." Max then quickly left. However, when he was about to enter the park, he noticed that he lost that item earlier, he then called Reid," Reid, I need to find a possible mobile."

"You know the number?" Reid asked.

"No, only a name, Matsuki Takato." Max answered.

"Alright, let me check." Reid told Max, who could hear Reid type on the keyboard and Reid soon gave Max an answer," Alright. I found him. Takato Matsuki: Age; twelve, he lives with his parents in their house above their family bakery. You're about two blocks away West if it."

"Sweet, thanks Reid." Max said. He then hung up and went to the bakery. He saw Takato go through the front door and Max was able to go past unnoticed. He then climbed up the fire escape to what Max believed to be Takato's room. Max then crouched down to stay out of sight and he saw Takato enter the room. He heard Takato put something down, probably Max's item that he lost. He then heard Takato call someone named Henry Wong on his cell. He heard them talk," Hey Henry. You won't be able to guess what I found, a DigiGate. Yea I know, why don't the two of us and the others could meet up there. Where? Oh, it's the one at the shack where I used to hide Guilmon. Why don't I call Rika, Jeri, and Ryo while you call Kazu, Kenta, and Ai and Mako. I don't know? Ai and Mako are twins, aren't they? So they could cost as one person. Anyway, see ya tomorrow then."

Max then thought, _looks like I got more questions than answers._

* * *

><p>Rika just got out if the shower when she got the call on her cell," Hello? Hey Takato, what's up?"<p>

"Hey Rika, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Takato replied.

"Depends, what's going on? And don't take long talking to me about it because in about an hour I have to be somewhere." She answered.

"What're you doing, going on a date?" Takato asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yea. Tonight." She answered.

"Oh, anyway. Today I went by Guilmon's old hideout and apparently the DigiGate there is active again. So tomorrow, if everyone is alright with it, we're going to go through it." Takato told her," Well, I better let you enjoy your evening. See ya tomorrow I guess."

"Ye- yea, see you tomorrow." Rika replied, she then hung up, _well, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>Max got home with just enough time to get ready for that night in the shower, but after hearing that Takato boy's conversation with Henry, and then with Rika made him think, <em>man Matrix, what do I do? Should I just call off this date?<em>

_Of course not, you tried asking her out since you started going to her school. Just try to see if she could explain it. _Matrix replied.

_Right. Right. _Max said. He then finished getting ready and put back on the clothes he had on before, considering he didn't do enough that day to get them dirty. When he left with Reid, because of Reid telling him that despite his trust in Max, he should still have a chaperone, Max told Reid about what he heard. On their way there, Reid told him," Well, Matrix has a good point. If you want to go with her, go with her. Might help you find Dramon."

"I don't know Reid. I mean, I was surprised about Dramon, but Digimon being actually real. It takes the cake. If I go, then _you're _coming too. Right partner?" Max replied.

"Right. Anyway, where does she live again?" Reid asked.

"Umm. That one on the right." Max answered.

"I see it." Reid said. The two of them pulled up and went to the door. Max knocked at the door and Rika's mother answered," Hi there. You must be Max."

"Yes ma'am." Max told her.

"Hi, Reid Takiyama. I'm Max's, you could say" Reid couldn't figure out what he could call himself until Rumiko said it," Foster father. Yeah, I heard. Sorry about your parents, I'm sure they were great people."

"Thank you." Max replied.

Rika then came out from her room, dressed and ready," Hey Max, you ready?"

"Hm?" Max then realized Rika was there. This was the first time he saw her in clothes other than her uniform. Rumiko then said," You two have fun, you hear?"

"Yes mom." Rika answered.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the diner, Reid sat at the bar section while Max and Rika sat at the diner section. Reid sat at on the stool and he kept glancing at Max and Rika. The female bartender, who was a brunette with medium length hair and tan skin, wearing a simple white shirt and jeans, asked him," Which one?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Over there. You seem to be paying attention to them." The woman said.

"The boy. He's my foster son." Reid answered.

"Aww come on, isn't a handsome fella like you married?" She asked him.

"No, I'm not. But I was engaged." Reid told her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You see, I have a dangerous job." He said.

"Police officer?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Navy police." Reid replied.

"Now I remember you. Reid Takiyama, right? The NCIS agent. Keep going. By the way, my name is Sapphire." The woman said.

"Thank you Sapphire. Anyway, she was a great woman, her name was Kaley. She was alright with the usual idea of having a child, but she always wanted to adopt. She was an active one, wanted to see what the job was like in the field. This one job. The suspect was said to be unarmed. However, that was wrong. She sadly got caught in the crossfire. You see, Max was in the orphanage at the time we started looking. Before she left, she said 'get our son for me, please,' and then her eyes closed. I knew that when she said that, I knew I had to get Max, and let me tell you, he seems to be like a real son to me. He becomes more like me every day, he truly does." Reid told her.

"Wow, out of every story I've heard, that has to be the best, and the saddest. Tell ya what, next drink is on me." Sapphire told him.

"Now, what I want to know is what the heck are they talking about?" Reid replied.

* * *

><p>"Come on, do you have one." Rika asked Max. The two of them are pretty much done with dinner, and started talking. Max looked around and said," Yep." He then asked her," You want to see it?"<p>

"I guess." She told him. Max then rolled up his left sleeve and on his left shoulder was a small scar. Rika was surprised to see it, she then asked," Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, but not as much as it did when I got it." Max answered. He then unrolled his sleeve. Max knew that he had to ask Rika," I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" She replied.

"Today, I ran into your freind, Takato." Max told her.

Rika was surprised and took a drink from her water," Really?"

"Yep. I believed that he accidentally took something of mine and so I followed him back to his home and I overheard your conversation. I want to know." He told her.

"Know what?" Rika asked.

Max then swallowed," If Reid and I could come with you to the Digital World."

"Well, _you_ can, don't know if Reid could. So far, only me and the other Tamers went through. Wait, does this mean that you're a Tamer?" Rika said.

Max thought about it," Well, maybe, don't know." Max answered.

"Well, does that item that Takato could've taken be something like this?" Rika asked. She then pulled out her D-Ark.

A/N: Can't really describe the basic details of a D-Ark. Also, the colors are put in order with the detail color first.

Rika's D-Ark was blue and white. Max answered," Yeah, except of being white, it's black and the details are crimson."

"Well then, tomorrow's going to be interesting." Rika then told him.

* * *

><p>Takato was waiting outside of Guilmon's old hideout, which was a small shed in the park near the Government Building. However, around noon, his friend Henry and his little sister, Suzie, walked up. Henry was twelve years old with gray eyes and blue hair, wearing a orange jacket over a gray t-shirt, with brown pants and grayyellow shoes and white wrist bands. Suzie on the other hand was seven years old with brown eyes and red/brown hair, wearing a pink tee with white sleeves, dark pink shorts, white socks and yellow sneakers. Henry asked Takato," Hey, where is everyone?"

"Ryo decided to pick up Kazu and Kenta. Jeri said that she might be a while, Ai and Mako are young, you know, younger than Suzie, and Rika said that there's something she needs to finish." Takato answered.

"What sort of thing?" Henry replied.

* * *

><p>"So, what do I need exactly?" Max asked Rika.<p>

"Well, like I told Reid, you can't really wash your clothes, so take like an outfit besides the one you're wearing, a night outfit, and some basic items that you would need when camping." She answered. Max could tell that she knew what she was talking about. Max was lucky that she understood his reasoning for eavesdropping on Takato. Like Rika said, Max got out an outfit like the one he had on, a blue tee with red jeans. Max never really understood his liking of the colors red and blue. He then decided to pack his bathing suit, just in case. He then thought, _what else? Do you have anything Matrix?_

_Well, you can grab some daemonic charms just in case. _Matrix answered.

_I can at least grab the paper, the ink is easy to make if we're in the right area. If not, any shops, if there are any, that we find may have some. But I guess you're right. _Max agreed. He then went into his nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a pad of paper, and a special ink and paintbrush. He finished packing and got out of his room. He then was ready to leave," Watashi wa junbi ga dekite imasu."

A/N: According I Google Translate, that means 'I'm ready.' Highly doubt it. If anyone who reads this and knows Japanese, then let me know. Just wanted to add something.

* * *

><p>Henry was leaning against the door to the shed," Seriously, what's taking her?"<p>

"Dang, I thought that I had patience problems. Anyways, she texted me that she's on her way now." Takato answered.

A familiar voice then said," Sup guys." Henry and Takato looked up to see their friend, Ryo. He was a fourteen year old with brown pants, a grey tee, and red and white shoes.

A/N: Tried to make the outfit seem as much like the one he had before, but not exactly like it.

Takato went up to Ryo," Sup pal. How've you been doing?"

"Good, still can't believe how much I missed between the time I first left to the time I returned with you guys. By the way, I met up with these squirts while walking here." Ryo replied. Two children at the age of five then came from the direction that Ryo came from.

A/N: Better than four.

Ai was the girl and had lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair ribbons worn in pigtails with red hair ties. She wore a pink shirt with long sleeves under a wine-colored dress, and yellow socks under pink sneakers with white soles. Mako was a boy with light skin, brown eyes, and brown spiky hair. He wore a white short with long sleeves under a blue jumpsuit with a red pocket on each side, and green socks under green sneakers with white soles. Suzie saw them," Ai, Mako. Huwway!"

"Suzie!" The twins meet up with the Wong girl. The three of them then have a group hug. Takato, Henry, and Ryo were laughing when they saw this until they heard," Hey, sup chumley!" Takato looked to see that it was his friend Kazu who said that. Takato then said," Hey Kazu." Kazu was twelve like Takato and had a skin tone like Takato's and same colored hair too. However, Kazu had his spiked up and had a visor on his head. He also wore a black tee with a golden cross, tan shorts, and grey sneakers. Next to him was Kenta, a twelve yea old boy with slightly paler skin and green/black hair. He wore an orange tee under a white collar tee, brown pants, grey and green shoes, and brown framed glasses," Hey Takato. Sup Henry."

"Hey Kenta. This means that we only have to wait for Rika and Jeri." Henry replied.

"Huh? Rika's not here yet? I'd think she'd be one of the first to arrive." Ryo said.

"Well, I'm here." A girl said. The girl was Jeri, a twelve year old girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair with a ponytail on the left side and a green hairclip. She wore a yellow shirt under a green dress, yellow socks, and white and cerulean sneakers. Takato smiled," Hey Jeri."

"Hey Takato." Jeri replied. She then walked up to the others and they waited about ten minutes. After that, Rika arrived, but so did two others. One man, and one of which Takato recognized," Hey, aren't you?"

"Yep." Max answered.

"Who is he Takato?" Henry asked.

"A guy I bumped into yesterday." Takato answered.

"Yea, and can you please give me my D-Ark." Max then said.

"Huh? Oh sure." Takato said as pulled out Max's D-Ark. Like how Max told Rika, it was black with crimson details. Takato tossed it towards Max, who caught it in mid air. Reid then said," Hi, my name's Reid Takiyama, Max's foster father, pleased to meet you." Takato could sense that he should've introduced himself. He then was about to tell Max who he was when Max said," I already know who you are. How else did I hear about your phone call?" Max told him.

"How did you?"

"I have my ways. Maybe this helps." Max then said. He pulled out his badge, stating that he was an NCIS agent. Takato was really surprised then, so were the rest of the Tamers, except Rika. Max then stepped towards the others and then into the shed," Well, we going or what?" He asked.

"Uh, right." Takato replied. Max then went into a tunnel in the back of the shed that led to the DigiGate. Max then said," Geronimo." He then leaped in. Reid, however was a gentleman," Ladies first."

"I don't think so." Rika said as she pushed him in.

"Ahhh!" Reid screamed.

"You know that now if he gets hurt, it's pretty much your fault." Henry told her.

"Yep. Now, let's go." Rika said as she jumped in.

* * *

><p>Max opened his eyes to see blue. He looked around to see Reid faceplant. However, Max didn't know why. Max couldn't feel a floor, or any solid surface at all. Rika then showed up and explained it," You see, this is a digital field, so there could be a floor if you want there to be one." She then stepped onto a surface. Max thought of there being a floor, and then he stepped down onto it, but then he slipped, and fell onto Rika, who caught him. The two of them stayed up and Max realized that she was wearing perfume. He thought, <em>woah, I never thought of her to wear perfume.<em> During that brief time, he could smell cherries. He then moved about a foot away from her. While this happened, the rest of the Tamers arrived. Takato saw the two of them and asked Reid what happened," Awkward. That's what happened." Reid told him.

Ryo then went up to Reid and asked," Did he like blow it or something?"

"Oh no. Actually, they enjoyed it. At the end of the night, they actually kissed. A small one though." Reid told Ryo. He waited for the boy's response, but he then saw Ryo squatting away from Reid. Reid then asked Henry," Should I be worried about that?"

"Nah, he just has a crush on Rika." Henry answered.

"Well, he isn't the only one. Say, how do we get out of here again." Reid replied.

"Let me give you a hint, which way is down?" Henry said.

"Well, I've always been told that down is, well, down." Reid answered. He then gave a thumbs down. Takato then said," Uh oh. Well, brace for impact."

"Impact!" Ai and Mako screamed together. The Tamers and Reid then started falling towards the Digital World.

* * *

><p>Rika woke up to see herself, the rest of the Tamers, and Reid surrounded by a purplepink sphere. If that wasn't strange enough, the sphere was huge, about the size of half of a football field. Rika then looked to see the others starting to wake up also, but then she saw Max in the center, kneeling with his hands in front of him. Kazu asked," What happened? The first time was comfier than this?"

"I know right?" Kazu answered," Hey, what's Silver Surfer doing?"

"I'm wondering that myself." Rika replied. The sphere disappeared and then Max fainted. The others then went to him. Reid felt his forehead," He's alright, just tired, that's all, first time he made a barrier this big." He then got a blanket out of his bag, wrapped it around Max and held him in his arms," Man, he's getting too old for this."

"Looks like we'll need to find some proper structure to stay in." Henry then said.

"I know of a place." Said a mysterious voice.

A/N: Cliffhanger. I'm going to save on working on this story for a bit. Going back to work on the other story now. So, until next time, and remember, the Sovereign are always watching.


	3. The Team Reunites

A/N: Yo guys I'm back! Last time we saw our heroes, they gathered in front of Guilmon's old hideout and the gang met Max and Reid Takiyama. They went through the gate and they arrived in some sort strange sphere. Now, with an unconscious Max, the Tamers and Reid meet a strange, but friendly face. Find out what happens now on Introducing New Friends V2! Quick thing before we begin, I'm going to introduce a new thing to the story and sorry for any misinterpretations of some certain sentences.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except OCs.

Chapter 3

The Team Reunites

"Well, are you coming or what?" Said the voice. No one knew who it was taking to them, it was an average sized Digimon, whose body, arms and hands, legs and feet, tail, and part of his head are red, the part of his head that isn't red is the front and is orange. The orange part makes the red part of the head look like the shape of Pac-Man. Black triangular stripes ran down his back, tail, arms, and legs. At the tip of his tail is a pale crescent moon

A/N: Just imagine a red pacman eating something orange for the head. Also, it's not copyright if I originally wrote it.

The Digimon looked confused, but then he saw Max," Max!" He then ran down to them and asked Reid," Please, I want to know if it's really him."

"Sure." Reid replied. He then lowered down Max. The Digimon then sniffed Max, smiled and then, like a dog, he licked Max's face. Max then woke up and saw the Digimon's face, and then his lit up," Dr- Dramon?"

"Yay! It is you!" Dramon replied.

"Max, is he?" Rika asked.

"Yep," Max answered as he got on his feet," this is my partner, Dramon. Go ahead, check out his data."

A/N: Going to have Digimon info in **bold**. It should be considered speech only when said by a character reading it, otherwise, I'd be like an Author's Note. Also, I'm going to include the name in Kanji.

Henry then checked his green and white D-ark.

**Dramon  
>(<strong>**ドラモン****)  
>Level:<strong> **Rookie  
>Type:<strong> **Small Dragon  
>Attribute: Virus<strong>

**Attacks: Pyro Incinerator**

"I have to admit, not bad." Henry said.

"Where have you been buddy?" Max asked Dramon.

"I met some great Digimon that let me live with them. They gave me food, water. Come on, let me show you them." Dramon then grabbed Max's hand and led him out of the crater. The other Tamers and Reid followed. On the way there, Henry asked Takato," Say, do you really trust that Max?"

"Not really, but he's a Tamer. If he joins us, then we probably get an important asset to the team. That, and I think Rika likes him. I saw what they were like earlier." Henry answered him.

"You guys talking about me or something?" Rika then asked.

"Ah! Stop doing that. Don't you make some sort of noise while walking?" Takato then said.

"My personal life isn't your business. But I appreciate your thought. _Do_ I like him, maybe." Rika replied. The group then arrived at a cave in a cliff side. Inside were a bunch of small Digimon; one was red with a white underbelly, short legs, small wings in his head, amber eyes, and a tail with a black tip.

**Gigimon  
>(<strong>**ギギモン****)**

**Level:** **In-Training  
>Type:<strong> **Lesser  
>Attribute: None<strong>

**Attacks: Hot Bite**

Another was a small yellow Digimon with two fox ears and a tail that had a white tip.

**Viximon  
>(<strong>**ポコモン****)  
>Level: In-Training<br>Type: Lesser  
>Attribute: None<strong>

**Attacks: Killing Stone**

Two of them were similar, however one was green and one was brown. The green one had a single horn on his forehead while the other had three on hers.

**Gummymon  
>(<strong>**グミモン****)  
>Level: In-Training<br>Type: Lesser  
>Attribute: None<br>Attacks: Double Bubble**

**Kokomon  
>(<strong>**チョコモン****)  
>Level: In-Training<br>Type: Lesser  
>Attribute: None<strong>

**Attacks: Koko Crusher**

One was a small furry Digimon with blue fur and white stripes of its bushy tail, and was wearing a metal helmet with two spikes on its head.

**Kapurimon**

**(****カプリモン****)**

**Level: In-Training**

**Type: Lesser**

**Attribute: None**

**Attacks: Howling Blow**

One of them was a small Digimon with two ears that looked like a purple jester's hat and had yellow eyes.

**Yaamon**

**(****ヤーモン****)**

**Level: In-Training  
>Type: Lesser<br>Attribute: None**

**Attacks: Rolling Black**

One looked like a purple raindrop with fins, yellow markings and black eyes.

**Hopmon  
>(<strong>**ホップモン****)  
>Level: In-Training<br>Type: Slime  
>Attribute: None<strong>

**Attacks: Hop Hip**

One Digimon though, was different, it was pink with a red heart on its chest. It also had pink wings, green eyes and had a gold ring around its neck.

**MarineAngemon  
>(<strong>**マリンエンジェモン****)**

**Level: Mega  
>Type: Pixie<br>Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Kahuna Waves**

A/N: Because I can. That or he starts as a Fresh level, or goes down the route that includes Lilymon.

The last one though, looked like yellow slime with red eyes.

**Zurumon  
>(<strong>**ズルモン****)  
>Level: Fresh<br>Type: Slime  
>Attribute: None<strong>

**Attacks: Poison Bubbles**

All of the small Digimon were asleep, but then Gigimon woke up to see Takato," Takatomon!" He exclaimed.

"Hey boy." Takato replied, he then let the small Digimon into his arms. The other Digimon then woke up and then they went to their respective Tamers; Viximon with Rika, Gummymon with Henry, Kokomon with Suzie, Kapurimon with Kazu, Yaamon with Ai and Mako, Hopmon with Ryo, and MarineAngemon with Kenta. Zurumon however, didn't go towards his, more like Jeri went towards him," Leomon?" She asked with tears in her eyes. The small Digimon looked up at her," Yeah." He then leaped into her arms.

"Oh Leomon. I missed you so much." She told him.

"Me too Jeri. Don't worry though, because I'll be around longer this time." Zurumon told her.

"Awwww." Max and Dramon said at once. The others, including Jeri and Zurumon, laughed. Yaamon then asked," Oh yeah. Now that you're here, can we see Matrix?"

"Excuse me?" Max asked him.

"Dramon told us all about him." Yaamon replied.

Max then looked at Dramon," Why?"

"I'm sorry Max. I don't know why, but I did." Dramon told him.

"Huh, fine. It was one way or another." Max then muttered. He then took a breath and sat down on a nearby rock and asked Reid," Should me or you say it?"

"I think I should." Reid answered.

"What?" Takato asked.

"Well, technically, Max is half-daemon." Reid answered.

"Daemons aren't real as far as I know." Henry replied.

"Well, now in days, they aren't able to be seen as much as they were like, about thousands of years ago during the Sengoku period." Max told him.

"Well, you look human enough." Rika said.

"Say that to Matrix. By the way Matrix, you're not fooling me by playing with Ai's pigtails." Max said. The others then looked at Ai to see that her two pigtails are being lifted by someone. Matrix then appeared. He appeared as a man in mid-twenties with skin that had an orange tint, green eyes, orange hair, and triangular stripes on his cheeks. He wore an orange leather armor that had metal plates on the elbows, shoulders, and kneecaps.

_**Daemon Databanks Unlocked:**_

_**Name; Matrix**_

_**Race; Daemon**_

_**Species; Tiger/Dragon**_

_**Powers and Abilities; Control over the elements of fire and water, and human camouflage**_

_**Weapons; Claws.**_

_**Daemon Databanks Locked**_

"Oh wow! Cool!" Mako gleamed with amazement.

"Cool? How long was he doing that?" Ai replied.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Matrix told her. Matrix then went up to Max and put his left hand on Max's right shoulder," You see, Max and I are known as Soul Merged. Which means, a daemon, or in my case a daemon soul, could merge with a human's."

"So you're just a soul then?" Ryo asked.

"That's right, you see, I grew up in ancient times like Max mentioned before, and I grew up with my mother, a tiger daemon, my father, a dragon daemon, and my older sister, Deltra."

* * *

><p>"Come on Deltra!" Young Matrix said to his older sister. The two were about to enter the town to get stuff for their mother. Deltra came out from the trees, she had skin that had a light-blue tint, green eyes, long blue hair. She wore light-blue leather armor that had metal plates on the elbows, shoulders, and kneecaps.<p>

_**Daemon Database Unlocked:**_

_**Name; Deltra**_

_**Race; Daemon**_

_**Species; Dragon/Tiger **_

_**Powers and Abilities; Control over the elements of water and fire, and human camouflage**_

_**Weapons; Claws.**_

_**Daemon Databanks Locked**_

She went up to her younger brother," Don't worry, I'm here. You'd better change though."

"Right." Matrix replied. Their parents always told the two of them to change to a human form in order to go into the village. Of course, their mother taught them because besides Matrix and Deltra, their mother usually goes do the shopping. Matrix then closed his eyes and suppressed his daemonic energy. He kept his clothes but his hair turned black, his eyes became brown and his skin became a light tan color. Deltra did the same, and her hair, eyes, and skin changed to the same as Matrix's. Matrix then started running into the village with Deltra following him. Matrix was running through the street when he accidentally ran into a girl around his age. Matrix apologized," I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't see where I was going." She replied. Matrix helped her up, but then saw what she looked like. She had pale skin, sky blue eyes, and jet black hair. She wore a cherry color kimono with pink flowers on it. Deleted then caught up to Matrix and saw the girl as well," Hey, Matrix." Deltra said to him.

"Sorry, I accidentally ran into this girl that's all." Matrix told her. He then turned back to the girl," I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Matrix, and this is my older sister, Deltra."

"Hi, my name's Christine." The girl replied.

"So, Christine, why are you out on your own? If you're shopping, shouldn't your mother be with you?" Deltra asked.

"Actually, my mother died when I was little, so I don't remember much about her. All I know is stuff my father tells me." Christine answered.

"Oh, sorry." Matrix apologized.

"It's alright." Christine then said," speaking of shopping though, looks like you might be here to do that too, so why don't we help each other out?"

Matrix and Deltra then said at the same time," Sure."

* * *

><p>(<em>Part of flashback<em>)

Later that morning, Matrix and Deltra were heading home, in their normal forms and with the groceries. Matrix then asked his sister," Say, Deltra, what did you think of Christine?"

"She seems nice. Why, do you _like _her?" She replied.

"N-no, just asking." He answered. He then knew that Deltra wouldn't stop asking until he gave her an answer. _Does _he like her though? Matrix then told Deltra," Maybe. Just may-be."

* * *

><p>(<em>End of flashback<em>)

"When we got home, I told my parents about what happened and how I felt about Christine at the time. My father said it was my young mind clouding my judgement. Yet, it wasn't in the end. About five months after starting to see Christine, I told her the truth about me, and she was fine with it. We then got married when we were at legal age and we ended up having two half daemon children Honō and Kōri. When they were in their adult years, Christine sadly passes from an unknown illness. Everything after that, I can't really say." Matrix finished.

"Let me guess, dangerous stuff?" Takato asked.

Matrix nodded," Yep."

"Speaking of dangerous things. There's word around that there's a powerful Digimon around here." Gigimon then said.

"How powerful?" Takato then asked him.

Gigimon then looked worried," See, when we first arrived here, this was a jungle."

"How can one Digimon destroy the entire forest area?" Ryo asked.

"He's a powerful Digimon that is the general of a powerful Digimon army. He serves under the shadow of the Digimon tyrant Lucemon." Zurumon then said.

"Yes, we'll need to Digivolve in order to help more." Viximon added.

"Alright then, let's do it." Takato said. His and the other Tamers' D-Arks lit up and their Digimon partners, except Dramon and MarineAngemon, Digivolved," Gigimon Digivolve to... Guilmon!"

"Gummymon Digivolve to... Terriermon!"

"Viximon Digivolve to... Renamon!"

"Hopmon Digivolve to... Monodramon!"

"Kokomom Digivolve to... Lopmon!"

"Kapurimon Digivolve to... Hagurumon!"

"Yaamon Digivolve to... Impmon!"

"Zurumon Digivolve to... Elecmon!" Guilmon was a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon with yellow eyes, wing-like ears, a long and strong tail, and carries a strange black symbol on his chest that was an upside down triangle in the middle of a circle that had another triangle attached to each of the other points. On each of his large hands, he had paws and three fingers with long claws; and on each foot, he has two clawed toes and a claw coming out from the heel. Guilmon also had stripes and triangle patterns on certain parts of his body. On his snout though, was a black triangle that was surrounded by three smaller ones.

**Guilmon  
>(<strong>**ギルモン****)**

**Level: Rookie  
>Type: Reptile<br>Attribute: Virus  
>Attacks: Pyro Sphere<strong>

**Rock Breaker**

A/N: Yes Guilmon is that tall when he isn't in a slouching position.

Terriermon was a small Digimon that had white fur with long ears that had green stripes on it and on the ends. He also had green on his hands and feet and around his neck. On his forehead, he had a single horn.

**Terriermon  
>(<strong>**テリアモン****)**

**Level: Rookie  
>Type: Animal<br>Attribute: Vaccine**

**Attacks: Bunny Blast**

**Terrier Tornado**

Renamon was about half a foot to a foot taller than Guilmon and had yellow fur except on the front of her torso, arms, legs, and tip of her bushy tail. She had a furry chest and her shoulders. The only clothing she had in were purple sleeves that had yin yang symbols on them. On each hand were three fingers and three claws. Swirling symbols were also seen on her knees. Her legs were long and white and had three clawed toes on each of her two feet.

**Renamon  
>(<strong>**レナモン****)  
>Level: Rookie<br>Type: Beast Man  
>Attribute: Data<br>Attacks: Diamond Storm**

**Power Paw**

Monodramon was a purple dinosaur- like Digimon that had a horn extruding from the back of his head that had a golden top, bat wings on his arms, gold markings on the back of his hands, gold in his shoulders, and a gold gem on his forehead. He also has red stripes on his chest and three metal claws on each hand and foot.

**Monodramon  
>(<strong>**モノドラモン****)  
>Level: Rookie<br>Type: Mini Dragon  
>Attribute: Vaccine<strong>

**Attacks: Beat Knuckle**

Lopmon was actually very similar to Terriermon. Instead of having white and green fur, Lopmon has brown and purple fur. She also has three horns instead of one.

**Lopmon**

**(****ロップモン****)**

**Level: Rookie**

**Type: Beast**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks: Tiny Twister**

**Blazing Ice/Blazing Fire**

Hagurumon looked like a golden gear that had a grey plate in the center with two holes for two red eyes and two smaller gears for hands.

**Hagurumon**

**(****ハグルモン****)**

**Level: Rookie  
>Type: Machine<br>Attribute: Virus  
>Attacks: Cog Crusher  Darkness Gears**

Impmon was a small humanoid imp creature with a tail and large pointed ears. He wore a pair of red gloves and a matching red bandanna.

**Impmon  
>(<strong>**インプモン****)  
>Level: Rookie<br>Type: Mini Devil Digimon  
>Attribute: Virus<strong>

**Attacks: Infernal Funnel**

**Infernal Funnel: Fire**

**Bada Boom**

A/N: The name of the attack is actually Infernal Funnel: Fire. Also, if you haven't noticed, I may be switching between English and Japanese types.

Elecmon was a small red mammal Digimon that had white on his underside, three claws on each I his four paws, nine feather-like tails, and blue markings across the back of his back, tails and pointy ears.

**Elecmon  
>(<strong>**エレキモン****)  
>Level: Rookie<br>Type: Mammal  
>Attribute: Data<strong>

**Attacks: Super Thunder Strike**

**Body Attack**

**Lightning Knife**

Dramon saw the Digivolutions and was amazed by the new Digimon," Wow, that's so cool."

"Boom baby, Impmon's back." Impmon then said.

"Good to see you again in this form buddy." Takato told Guilmon.

"I know Takato." Guilmon replied.

"Alright, now that it seems like we're ready, let's figure out how to deal with this Lucemon guy and whoever tore down this forest." Reid then suggested.

"Well, we could talk to Baihumon. If this was the forest area of the DigiWorld, then we should be able to speak to him." Ryo suggested.

"Baihumon?" Max asked.

"Baihumon is the Digimon Sovereign of the East." Ryo explained.

"Remember how I told you about the four Digimon Sovereign that keep watch over the Digital World?" Rika asked Max.

Max then said," Umm. Yeah. The DigiWorld have four major leaders that rule four areas of the Digital World. They sound a lot like the Kyoto myth to me."

Reid then thought of something and said," Ryo, you sounded like we might not be able to speak to him. Is he hard to find?"

"Actually, no. I've been to his castle before. The problem is that he's a neutral Digimon Sovereign, so there is a chance he might not help us. Considering the circumstances though, he might." Ryo answered.

"Hopefully." Takato then said.

"Yeah, well that 'hopefully' will be definitely, 'cause we'll probably need help against this guy." Max replied.

"Alright then, Ryo show the way." Henry said.

"When you guys are ready." Ryo then told him.

"Let's head out then." Takato said. The Tamers, their Digimon and Reid then went, with Ryo and Monodramon leading the way, to Baihumon's castle. After about an hour or two, Ai and Mako claiming it was three, they arrived to it, a white castle with purple roofs.

A/N: I don't remember what Baihumon's castle looks like.

"So, what does Baihumon look like anyways?" Max asked Ryo.

"Well..." Ryo was going to explain Baihumon to Max when they heard a loud roar. The Tamers and Reid looked towards the castle to see a giant white tiger that had purple stripes along its back, legs, and tail. He also had extra fur around his neck, purple vambraces on his front legs that had 白 and 虎, meaning "white tiger," a purple mask over his head, a pointed ring around tail, and twelve pale yellow orbs floating around his torso.

**Baihumon  
>(<strong>**バイフーモン****)  
>Level: Mega<strong>

**Type: Holy Beast**

**Attribute: Data**

**Attacks: Kongou**

**Tekkousou**

**Kyokurin'o**

The tiger then leaped towards them and asked," What brings you here?"

Ryo then said," Baihumon, it's me, Ryo, and Monodramon. We brought the other Tamers also."

"Hmm?" Baihumon wondered. He then noticed that Ryo was right," Ah. Sorry about that. But who are these young lads," he was referring to Max and Dramon "and I didn't know that mature humans were able to cross over the dimensional plane."

Max answered," My name's Max Takiyama and this is my partner, Dramon. Oh, and that 'mature human' is my foster father, Reid Takiyama."

"Thank you. It's just that, I haven't gotten the time to see who became Tamers latley." Baihumon explained.

"Is it about that powerful Digimon that has risen?" Takato asked.

"Why yes, it is. I was about to send a message to you asking for your help when you arrived." The Sovereign answered.

"We were going to ask you if there was anything you could do to tell us what he's like." Ryo told him.

"Ah yes, that would help. All I can tell you though is that his name is VirusCentaurmon. He is a Ultimate level Digimon also. However, he might not show up soon. I defeated many of his soldiers before he retreated. Max, have you had proper training as a Tamer before you arrived?" Baihumon said.

"N-no sir. I just reunited with Dramon after a few years. It's a long story." Max answered.

"Then we'll need to train you." Baihumon answered.

A/N: Alright. This went longer than I thought. Going to take a break from this story a bit to work on the other story I'm working on. So, for now stay tuned.


End file.
